


Lecture Hall

by GarcysFlereal



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Flash Fic, Gen, Missing Scene, Not a romance story, Pilot Episode, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 21:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarcysFlereal/pseuds/GarcysFlereal
Summary: Hours before Garcia Flynn and his henchmen raid Mason Industries, he decides to sit in on Lucy Preston's final history lecture





	Lecture Hall

**Author's Note:**

> My plan is to write flash fics (500 words or less) for missing Garcy scenes for every episode of Timeless, this one is for the "Pilot" episode

The world was spinning around Garcia Flynn, his heart racing.

He needs to get out.

In just under three hours he and his team would be raiding Mason Industries. Everything that he and Lucy Preston talked about doing. Everything that she laid out in her journal to help him once he stole this time machine, was about to begin, and he felt sick.

“Garcia?” The voice of his right-hand man, Stiv Casey, stops the world. “You can always back out of this.” He says.

“No.” Garcia replies. “We have to do this. We have to stop Rittenhouse.”

“And by ‘we’ you mean you and Lucy Preston?” Stiv asks.

“Yes.” Garcia says as he throws his jacket on and heads out the door.

“Hey! Garcia!” Stiv shouts, following him out the door. “Where are you going?” His question is unheard as Garcia has already shut the door of his car and is starting the engine. Stiv stands alone as he watches Garcia drive off. He knows that this mission is important. He knows that he will be back in time to go to Mason Industries at the time Anthony Bruhl instructed.

* * *

Garcia sits in the back row of the lecture hall.

He doesn’t want to risk Lucy Preston seeing him.

In just a few hour’s time, he will begin the course of action they talked about two years ago in São Paolo.

The Lucy Preston lecturing about LBJ and his “jumbo” doesn’t resemble the Lucy he met before. She doesn’t resemble the Lucy he knows from her journal. But he knows that she grows into the woman that came to him: strong, determined, if not a little sad.

“For better or worse, and in this case, worse. This is real history.” Lucy says, grabbing hold of Garcia’s attention. “To understand it, we’ve got to get inside these people’s heads. Their loves, their quirks, their… jumbos.”

Garcia smiles and stops himself from laughing.

The weight of his mission is heavy on his shoulders.

He’s doing it for her, for Lucy.

And goddammit if he can save Lorena and Iris he’s doing it for them too.

Lucy warned him that his mission will not be easy. That she and her team will try to stop him. That Wyatt Logan has orders to kill him, but he can’t let the threat of death stop him from trying to take down Rittenhouse. It’s too important to destroy that organization before they become something other than what they are right now, which is a power-hungry group, hell bent on bending history in their favor.

Garcia stands up with the rest of the class and looks down at Lucy as she gathers her belongings.

He knows he’ll see her again. He knows that he needs to get her to understand what he’s doing, and what Rittenhouse is, as soon as he can.

They are meant to be a team one day, and the sooner that happens, the sooner they can destroy Rittenhouse together.


End file.
